Dragon Tamer: The Years in Between
by Winxclubrocks
Summary: Preview/time-filler fic of one-shots of big things that happened after the end of HTTYD in Dragon Tamer - name may be subject to change.
1. Beating the Red Death

Bloom's on Brightfire, flying towards Dragon Island with the rest of the dragons from Berk's Arena. "Alright, everyone! We've got a plan! Draw the tyrant out, and kill her!"

Stormfly says _"Easier said than done, Bloom. She's massive. If she's even got wings, I doubt they work." _

Hookfang grins in a daredevil fashion, and says _"Time to find out. Better to go down fighting in the air rather than in that arena." _

Bloom nods grimly, and says "We'll get her attention. Lets go over this one more time. Stormfly, Hookfang?"

_"Get the rest of the dragons to safety if they don't want to fight." _

"Right. Meatlug, Barf, Belch?"

_"Distract her, try to blind her. Lava on her eyes, gas in her nose, etc." _

"Good. Alright, game on. We're here."

Bloom magically picks up the biggest boulder she can see, which puts quite a strain on her but nothing she can't handle, and drops it through the hole in the volcano the Red Death is lying in. As it falls, she calls down "Hey, you overgrown tyrant! Heads up, we're dropping in!"

Predictably - and hilariously - the large dragon looks up just in time to get a boulder smashing into her face.

Hookfang and Stormfly start yelling for all the dragons to fly out of the volcano while she's distracted and that they've come to kill the Red Death, which they all take advantage of at once - because that boulder dazed her, shutting down the mental mind-control power she has over all of them. Once she recovers, she roars in fury and breaks out of the volcano to come after them all - which doesn't quite go as planned for her, since Meatlug and a few other Gronckles that decided to join in on the rebellion immediately barf up some lava directly onto her eyes.

As she roars in pain, some Zippelbacks fill her mouth and nose with gas and light it up. And then she yells _"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?! I AM YOUR ALPHA, YOUR QUEEN! I AM THE RED DEATH, AND YOU WILL OBEY ME!" _

Bloom yells "Not anymore, tyrant! You die tonight, and your reign of terror with you!"

_"A WINGLESS ONE! HOW DARE ONE OF YOU CARRY IT?! YOU SHALL DIE WITH YOUR PATHETIC PARASITE!"_

Brightfire roars _"Bloom is my friend and ally! We are practically nestmates, and far stronger than you ever were, Tyrant!" _

Bloom whispers "Time for our part, Brightfire. Catch us if you can, Queenie!" Brightfire takes off in a dive, and then she cloaks the two of them in a burst of her plasma shot. The next thing the other dragons know, the Red Death gets hit with a bright orange ball of fire as Brightfire reappears.

This continues for the longest five minutes of Bloom's entire life - and there've been some truly long examples before, but none that compare to this by a long shot - before the Red Death roars _"ENOUGH, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE WEAKLINGS!" _

Bloom yells "You want us? Come and get us then!"

Brightfire crows _"Catch us if you can, tyrant!" _They head to the Sea Stacks, and get the Red Death to crash into every single one in range. Then, Hookfang and Stormfly show up with a few other dragons and start attacking as well. A few more Gronckles plug up her nostrils as well when the opportunity presents itself, and add another layer of Lava to the pieces covering her eyes, and Zippelbacks gas her ears before lighting them up.

She then apparently gets fed up and spews all her fire at once…except _nobody_ gets hurt. Dragons are fireproof on the outside, and it seems…so is _Bloom._ She knew she was more resistant to heat than most anyone else in the village, after a brutal heatwave that put Gobber out of the Forge because he couldn't cool down enough except by jumping in the ocean and got heatstroke thereby leaving Bloom in charge of the Forge, but she thought she might still be able to _burn_. Though, it _does_ explain how she hasn't gotten a single burn, or even a singe, since her magic awoke. She's _so_ going to test this out at a later date - she's also going to have to think up a reason to give everyone else if a dragon tries to burn her to death and she's perfectly fine when it stops. _"PATHETIC WRETCHES! YOUR WORTHLESS! NO PURPOSE EXCEPT TO OBEY ME! AND YOU DARE TO ATTACK ME?! I AM YOUR REASON TO LIVE, I AM YOUR REASON TO FIGHT! FOR SO LONG, I'VE GUIDED YOU! WHAT WILL YOU DO IF YOU DEFEAT ME?!" _

Bloom feels a familiar fury, the same fury that she felt after that first Training session when Asher groped her and then went off on her and told her to pick a side, even as the Red Death's tail gets a lucky shot and smashes Brightfire - and then the Red Death has her in one huge forelimb, and that fury goes from cold and calm to burning hot and utterly furious. It seems to explode in Bloom's chest, running through her veins in a rush of fire. She feels like she could _tear this damned dragon apart with her bare hands_…and then suddenly she's growing, her limbs aching, her shoulderblades splitting and cracking and in utter agony, her tailbone burning, her skin itching fiercely…and then her vision's better than ever, and she can hear Brightfire yelling and see her fighting the Red Death's grip.

She gets that urge to tear into the Red Death again, and she's so mad she simply follows through with it - like that one time she had enough of Snotlout's hitting her and grabbed onto his hair and wouldn't let go. She took a large patch of his hair out of his scalp that day, much to the shock of everyone in the nearby area, and there's unexpected consequences for this right now - namely, the Red Death suddenly gets five deep gashes in her arm and lets Brightfire go with a roar of agony.

There's no words this time, just a sense of fury and agony - and then a buildup of gas. Bloom smirks, then shoots a fireball into the Red Death's mouth with all the strength she can muster.

Good news, she blows up the Red Death. Bad news…Bloom's suddenly exhausted.

* * *

When Bloom opens her eyes she sees Brightfire hovering over her worriedly - barely, she can hardly crack an eye open so everything's blurry and dim. _"Bloom?" _

She feels Brightfire's mind brush her own, and sends out something like a sleepy 'Hey…'

Brightfire's pure joy makes it through the fog in her brain, and then she nuzzles her head into Bloom's body. _Alright, time for a word or two…_ "Wha' h'pp'nd?" She meant for it to be a coherent word, but her body feels like its made of stone and her lips aren't working right.

Is this how it feels to be drunk? If so, she can't imagine why the villagers like to get that way so much.

She's starting to come around to the idea that she's drunk, because she could _swear_…

_Hey, Brightfire? Be straight with me. Did something happen in the fight? I remember something…weird…_

Brightfire looks at her, and mentally asks _What's weird? _

_I think…I think I changed. When I was falling, I hurt and then…and then I wasn't falling. And then I was heading for you and the Red Death's arm and tried to claw it…and it worked better than I thought. Also, the Red Death shrunk a lot after I stopped hurting…_

There's the sound of thudding footsteps, and a familiar voice asks _"Is something wrong? We heard you talking, Brightfire." _

_"Bloom's awake!" _

_"WHAT?! It's about time!" _Meatlug's face is suddenly doing the best approximation of a cuddle that's possible when Bloom's still got no strength left in her body. _"Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf, Belch, get your tails over here! She's awake at last!" _

Moments later, there's a scrambling sound and then four other dragon heads are in her line of sight and talking all at once. Barf and Belch keep speaking in fragments, which honestly drives everyone _crazy_ half the time and is giving Bloom a massive headache at the moment, and Stormfly yells _"Alright, quiet! Bloom, how are you feeling?" _

Bloom groans, and tells Brightfire _Line my body's made of stone. _

When Brightfire relays her message, Hookfang nods and says _"That's to be expected, really. You DID drain yourself pretty well during that fight." _

Barf says _"Duh! We figured that out" _

Belch finishes_ "since that fight was three days ago!" _

Bloom gasps as much as she can, shock running through her, and asks "_Three days?!_"

_"Hey, she's talking!" _

Brightfire nudges everyone's heads back to give Bloom some air to breathe, and gently says _"Yeah. You've been completely out of it for the past three days, Bloom. Luckily, none of us were hurt in the Red Death's explosion. Congratulations, by the way. That was both the biggest display of your power you've ever made, AND you killed a dragon that needed to go. Along with one other little detail..." _

Bloom groans, and says "Back to what I was asking about before…what, exactly, happened?"

All the dragons exchange looks with one another, and then Brightfire asks _"You don't remember at all?"_

Bloom does the best approximation of a shrug she can manage, and says "Not a lot. A lot of pain, then I has heading for the Red Death's limb that was holding you, and then…"

Brightfire says _"Bloom, I don't want to alarm you, but…youturnedintoadragon." _

Bloom takes a full minute to process that, then asks "What do you mean I turned into a dragon?"

All the dragons share a look, deciding she must be taking the news so well due to a combination of exhaustion and shock, and then Brightfire explains a bit more about Bloom's magic that she didn't know - she knew she could control fire, she knew she could float things, blow them up, make them catch fire out of nowhere, etc. She _did not_ know she could actually - literally - turn into a honest-to-the-gods dragon, though.

Apparently, that's something that nobody who _learns_ magic can do - and she was born with magic, so its entirely different for her. According to them, she's got the soul of a dragon. And…occasionally, the body of one.

* * *

About thirty minutes after she gets some food in her, she then finally breaks down in tears about what happened on Berk - now that there's nothing more to distract her, no training to defeat the Red Death or planning out where the rest of the dragons she was controlling were going to go, there's nothing for her to focus on other than the detail that the only island she's ever known is now off-limits to her. All because Vikings are damn stubborn and can't accept that they're wrong about something!

_And all that was without knowing about my magic. Don't want to imagine what they'd have done if they knew about that._

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Yep, this is a bit of a preview/time-filler chapter. Sort of testing the waters here, trying to gauge how much you like the idea. Details for this to make more sense: **

**1\. Bloom and Brightfire have known each other for years. She didn't shoot Brightfire down - she didn't even want to be in Warrior Training ever. **

**2\. Bloom's known about her magic ever since she met Brightfire. Again, for years. **

**3\. The rest of the Village has no idea about Bloom's magic. Or - an idea i used in my last HTTYD x Winx story, which isn't dead btw - that there's dragons in the woods. **

**4\. It's just Bloom and the dragons, here. She's an only child - basically, there's no Hiccup. Haven't decided whether or not to have Valka be pregnant with him when she gets taken or not. Up to you guys on that specific detail. **

**5\. She doesn't have Hiccup's forgiving temperament. Stoick wants her back, he's gonna have to work for it. A lot. Because she got Hiccup's treatment by the village and him. **

**Anyway, tell me what you think! Enjoy! **


	2. Meeting the Dragon Hunters

Bloom and Brightfire are flying out over the ocean, no real destination in mind, when they come across a ship…with a familiar crest on its sails. The same crest that was on that old abandoned ship in the ship graveyard.

When she takes out a spyglass from her pouch to get a better look, what she sees is…disturbing. Barrels filled with arrows tipped with a poisonous-looking green substance of some sort, green-colored metal cages, and…catapults?

Then, one of the men down there spots them and his jaw drops.

Then, he's calling to the others.

The next thing Bloom knows, Brightfire's falling out of the sky with one of those arrows - deadly, she's sure of it, they just _killed_ her best friend! - and a net from the closest catapult catches them. The landing on the ship is jarring, but Bloom's more focused on her best friend than the eventual soreness that's sure to follow.

"Brightfire! C'mon, do something, wake up!"

The net is thrown off them, and rough hands grab her - she swings her elbow back, and hears a satisfying crunching sound upon impact. From the swearing, she just broke somebody's nose.

When a dozen huge hands keep her still, though, there's not much she can do without using her magic - which she's keeping a secret for as long as possible, as Vikings don't have a very good opinion of it. Hence why she never told anyone in Berk about it.

She's dragged away kicking and screaming - literally - down to the lower hold before being tossed into a cell facing a wall and the door quickly shut and locked. Just before Bloom can get to her feet and try to punch one of the guards, unfortunately.

After they leave her alone, she hears a voice that can only belong to a dragon grumble _"Now they're hunting down their own kind. Will these humans never stop?"_

Bloom asks "Hello? Who are these people?"

_"Can she just hear us talking?" _

_"You think she might've gotten hit over the head?" _

_"Who cares? Either way, its not like she can-" _

Bloom interrupts the widespread conversation going on between all the dragons, saying "I can understand you. Who are these people, and why are you all locked up?"

There's a thick silence for a solid minute, and then one dragon asks _"You can truly understand us? If so, tell us your name." _

"Yes, I can understand you. Bloom, my name's Bloom."

_"These humans call themselves the Dragon Hunters, Bloom. The name is self-explanatory, I should think. They shoot us out of the sky with their arrows that knock us out, with no regard for any consequences to us or possible hatchlings or mates, then chain us up and lock us in their ships. None have made it back to say what happens next."_

"Have you seen my friend? She's a Light Fury, her name's Brightfire. She's got a saddle on her! One moment we're hovering near the clouds, the next she's falling out of the sky! Brightfire! Can you hear me? Say something! Anything!"

One of the guards yells "Quiet down there, you little nuisance!"

"As if I'm listening to you! I've truly had enough of big tough Vikings thinking they're the Gods' gift to the world! Go eat a few of your arrows, why don't you?"

* * *

Viggo listens from his office in the ship as a few guards start yelling, and Ryker says "That's likely the girl's doing, Viggo. She's a fighter, no mistake there. Took twelve of the Hunters to get her away from the Light Fury. And, even then, they came out worse for it."

Viggo smirks, and says "She's got a fire in her soul, it seems. I'm more interested in where she managed to acquire a Light Fury. They, and the Night Furies, are exceedingly rare these days."

Ryker raises an eyebrow, then growls in frustration as a clanging sound starts up with a girl's voice shouting. "I do hope you have _some _use for her, Viggo, if you aren't planning on killing her and dumping her body to be picked clean by the fishes. Because she's making enough of a racket to make my head hurt, and she hasn't been in there for twenty minutes."

Ryker eventually goes to the deck to deal with his mounting headache, after - very - unsuccessfully threatening Bloom into being quiet.

Three hours after they caught a girl riding a Light Fury, Viggo has Ryker bring her into his office - and gets met with a furious glare on a very pretty face. She's got a striking appearance, with flaming orange-red hair - that really does look like the Gods took a bit of fire, turned it into hair while keeping it colored the same, and put it on her head as her hair - flawless skin, a pale complexion, delicate features, and huge blue eyes that stand out even more in contrast to her hair and skin tone. The only thing that spoils it is the expression on her face - stone-cold furious, looking for all the world like she could really tear him apart with nothing but her fingernails if given the chance.

Viggo gives her an obvious once-over when Ryker practically tosses her into the chair, earning an unimpressed look from the red-head and her crossing her arms over her chest. After a minute, he leans back and asks "So, what's a girl like you doing riding on the back of a dragon?"

His only answer is a stony "She's my best friend, and dragons have been better to me than _Vikings_ ever were."

Viggo blinks at the sheer venom and bitterness in her voice when she says the word 'vikings' before regaining his composure and saying "So you ran away, then."

She snorts derisively, and says "Not quite. They disowned me. Didn't give them the chance to banish me or kill me for _daring_ to think there was a better way than the traditional Viking way of 'run forward with your weapon above your head yelling 'Die, dragon!''"

Ryker and Viggo share a look, a bit thrown by her cynical, jaded attitude since she's still only a teenager. Eventually, Ryker asks "Where'd you get the Light Fury, girl?"

She raises an eyebrow at him, then says "In the land of 'I'm not telling you shit' - that's just three degrees east of 'Not your business' and just south of 'screw off' if you were wondering."

The next instant, there's a sword pointed at her face - she doesn't even blink, she's either used to such an occurrence or she's got a lot of nerve and guts. Viggo's honestly _very_ impressed by that, though he won't say it out loud.

Even more so when she says "Either kill me or put the sword away. I've been threatened all my life, for the most part. Getting a sword pointed at me hasn't worked for years now."

Viggo chuckles, then says "It seems a different approach is needed. If you don't lie to me, I won't lie to you. You have my word."

She stares at him for a minute, then says "Fine. I'll start. Who the Hel are you people and why did you shoot Brightfire and I out of the sky?"

Viggo chuckles again, and says "Straight to the point, I like that. My name is Viggo Grimborn, and this is my brother Ryker. Ryker, do put the sword down. Diplomacy works so much better when there isn't a sharp blade staring you in the eye."

Ryker sheathes the weapon, but says "She mouths off again, she won't be so lucky next time."

Viggo clears his throat to get his interesting prisoner's attention again, and says "You know our names, now what's yours?"

"Bloom." When he opens his mouth to specify that he was asking for her full name, she coldly says "_Just_ Bloom. I was disowned a month ago, remember? Don't have a clan or family to call my own. So, no last name."

"Ah. Now to your second question. I'm the leader of an organization known as the Dragon Hunters. We shot your Light Fury down because she's exceedingly valuable. Nobody has seen a Fury of either type in about a decade or so. Finding the pair of you was a stroke of luck from the Gods themselves."

There's a roaring sound, and Bloom immediately jerks around yelling "Brightfire!"

Ryker groans, and mutters "Twice the noise, twice the headache. Wonderful."

Bloom jerks her head around, and asks "What are you planning on doing with her?"

"Any of a number of things, though I'll most likely auction her off. She'll go for an astronomical price, I can assure you."

Bloom sees red right then, and asks "You mean to tell me, your going to _sell_ my long-time _best friend_? Its all about the money to you?"

Viggo nods, and says "Very astute of you. I assume you have a different view, seeing as you were riding her. I suppose she could be useful for travel-" He never gets any further, as Ryker suddenly tackles him to the ground - at least, that's what he thinks until they're both thrown with a large amount of force into the back wall. And then Viggo's desk lands on top of them both.

Viggo looks up in time to see her running out the door yelling "Change of plans, everyone! Jailbreak in session! We're getting out of here!" _Something_ bursts from her hands, something that looks like an explosive ball of fire that hits a Dragon Hunter in the chest and sends him flying. She sees the lever that keeps all the cage doors shut, and yanks it down. All the dragons immediately jump out and break through the ceiling, even as the Light Fury gets out and Bloom shouts her name and jumps on while yelling to the other dragons to get out of here.

By the time Viggo and Ryker get to the deck, its in ruins - all the Dragon Root arrows are destroyed, the Catapults have been blown up, and all the dragons are flying around and destroying the ship.

And then there's Bloom, sitting atop her Light Fury looking a bit like a queen right then. Judging from the way she's glaring at him, she finds him one of the most loathsome, disgusting people she's ever met - and, that this is just the beginning. He gets the feeling he's just made a dangerous enemy in Bloom.

Ryker yells "This isn't over, Dragon Rider!"

Her voice is as cold as he's ever heard it - which isn't saying much, since he just met her today - but combined with her words it gives him the sinking feeling this is going to escalate and completely disrupt his business. "No, it most certainly isn't." She flicks her hand towards the mast, and it…it _explodes_. Sort of. Its more of a combination of blowing up and getting sliced in half.

Either way, she's just crippled the ship!

"Everyone, follow us! This way!"

They fly up into the clouds, getting well out of sight and making it impossible to track her.

A long minute after all the dragons they caught today are gone, Ryker asks "You saw that to, right? With her wrist and the mast? And what she did back in your office?"

Viggo nods, then asks "I'm assuming she's the reason you tackled me?"

"I didn't tackle you! She threw me into you with a wave of her hand!"

Viggo gets the feeling this is only going to end _badly. Very, very badly._

* * *

Bloom and Brightfire land on the deck of the wrecked ship with the Dragon Hunter crest on it. After purposefully setting off a couple of traps, Bloom mutters "I'm already getting a bad feeling about this, Brightfire. But, this is probably the only spot where we can learn anything about these people. And I thought Berkians were bad, at least they just kill the dragons in an effort to survive. Not its not terrible that they can't just learn to get along with dragons now that they're free from the Red Death."

What they find is a cylinder that's stylized as a dragon that they decide to call the Dragon Eye, and the hundred or so traps littered throughout the ship.

And...bones.

_Dragon_ bones.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Another update for you all! I hope everyone's doing alright with the quarantine - I, personally, have finally unburied myself from a mountain of projects. Hooray! **

**At any rate, what do you all think of this version of Bloom? Tough, independent, and _extremely_ attached to Brightfire. And, yes, she knows how to use her magic. She can't transform, but I've replaced that with something else. No spoilers, though. *grins* I will say she's not fond of Vikings, after her treatment on Berk. **

**Fair warning, I've had _WAY_ too much free time on my hands, even with the homework and stuff, so I - predictably - got bombarded with ideas for stuff of all kinds. Not even just Winx Club crossovers...although, I have a few ideas for some more of those to. *Guilty look* Guild Wars 2, WinxXMerlin crossover, WinxXDragon Nest crossover, a few pure Winx stories, a Harry Potter story...yeah, its a lot. I may be going insane in my own unique way. Insanity by fanfiction writing. At any rate, I would appreciate some feedback on if they're any good...I say this, yet I had to write these stories down just to get them out of my head. **

**Harry Potter - FemHarry called Hailey. Creature Inheritances. Manipulative Dumbledore. Sane Tom. Lily was adopted and had a Naga Inheritance. Grey Hailey. _Very_ far into it by necessity of staying sane and being able to focus on other stories. Also has a prequel, so things will make sense. **

**Guild Wars 2 - multiple stories, spawned by playing the game! Sylvari Commander, multiple Commanders...yes, I'm clearly into the game and I totally admit it.**

**WinxXMerlin - found this show, really into it...and Bloom gets sent back in time to help Merlin. She ends up taking the Great Dragon's(how ironic)place, since she can't die. Uther hates her.**

**WinxXDragon Nest - Bloom gets thrown into Dragon Nest world(Alteria or Legendia, I've seen it called both) by Valtor from Season 8, but Season 7 never happened. And she's a fighter after all the things she's been through. And the other characters are spin-off classes. Yes, I also think I might need help. This is getting serious. **

**Winx stories - two different ones. one where Valtor isn't evil...or even in control of his own body...or an adult. Another where its much the same with the Wizards of the Black Circle. These two hit me in the back of the head out of nowhere and refused to leave my head. **

**In fact, all of them did once I started playing the games and such. Any possibilities? Yes, I've been keeping myself entertained...with some consequences. Ta-da...**


	3. Defenders of the Wing

Bloom groans, and sluggishly picks her head up - note to self, _never_ fly when there's a storm approaching. Not even in the opposite direction. Both times, they've caught up to her and Brightfire and made them crash into the ocean.

When her eyes adjust to the glare of the sunlight, she sees there's a sword pointed at her face by a woman with blonde hair cropped around her head. "Uh…"

The next thing Bloom knows, she's locked up in a wooden cell and accused of…being a _Dragon Hunter_?! The evidence? Her 'enslavement' of Brightfire. "You think I'm a Dragon Hunter? No, I _hate_ those people. But, on a more important note, _what in the names of the gods have you done to Brightfire?!_"

Mala, as the blonde woman introduced herself, blinks and stares at her for a minute, then asks "Why would you ask that? As if you actually care about-"

"Brightfire has been my best friend for nearly a decade, Queenie. I don't know who you people are, and I really don't care when it comes to her. You hurt her, there's so much as a scratch on her when this is all over, and I _swear_ none of you will live to regret it."

Throk tightens his hand on the hilt of his sword, but Mala holds a hand up for him to stop. She studies Bloom's expression for a moment, then says "If your referring to the Light Fury, she hasn't been harmed in the slightest. She was still unconscious when we locked you up, and hasn't awoken yet." To Mala's shock, the red-head with the volatile temper sags at her words - either relief or disappointment, she's honestly not sure. Either way, her words made an impact on the woman.

After a minute, Mala asks "Who are you?" She meets a pair of blue eyes, and then gets an answer she wasn't expecting.

"Name's Bloom. And you already said you're the queen of this place."

Mala cocks her head to the side, asking "No last name? Clan name? Anything?"

Bloom shakes her head, saying "Not for a year and a half. I was disowned. I would've been banished to, I'm sure, but we didn't give them enough time to do so. And that's assuming I wouldn't have been killed outright." A humorless chuckle, and then "You wouldn't get it, though. Everybody here loves you. Or, at least respects you enough to accept you for you."

Mala asks "And, your village didn't?"

This laugh is both humorless and forced, and she says "Not even a little. I was _different. _And that's all they ever needed. They started liking who they _thought_ I was when I was forced into Warrior Training - problem is, they never knew how, exactly, I was doing so well in it." She looks away, pulling her hood up as she sits down with her arms over her knees, and mutters "They found out at the final test, and they weren't happy about it."

Then, there's a roaring sound, and Bloom's head snaps up sharply to look in the right direction. Mala hums, and says "It seems Brightfire, as you call her, is awake."

"Brightfire!" Bloom is on her feet in an instant, and hurriedly says "You've got to let me out, she's worried about me!"

Throk points his sword at her, and says "Not a chance, Hunter."

"Do I _look _like a dragon hunter?! At all?!"

Mala gives her an appraising look, then asks "How do you explain your outfit?"

"Do you have any idea how much dragons shed on a regular basis?! I live with them, there's scales everywhere! And I had to come up with something to use for explanations of why I don't burn! Dammit…Brightfire! Brightfire, I'm over here!" There's another roar, and then the sound of explosions. Bloom starts rattling the wooden cage, even as the Light Fury flies up and sails over to them. And then lands on top of the nearby hill, looking at them with narrowed pupils that always means a dragon is about to attack.

Throk says "Whatever it is you've done to that Light Fury, I swear-"

He doesn't get any further, as there's suddenly an explosion from _inside_ the cell and then a streak of multicolored armor and fiery hair is running past them.

And then, Mala and Throk get treated to a sight they've never seen before - a human getting a _hug_ from a dragon. The Light Fury bounded down, and put its front limbs around Bloom's neck without hesitation, even as said human wraps her arms around a bright white neck. Mala and Throk share a dumbfounded look, which only gets more pronounced when Brightfire starts smelling every inch of Bloom and licking her all over.

Mala's the first to snap out of her shock enough to speak, but all she can get out is a very un-queen-like "Uh…" How the tables have turned, as its exactly what Bloom said upon seeing Mala's sword pointed directly at her face.

And then Bloom laughs, saying "They thought I was one of Viggo's dragon-killing thugs, that's why."

Brightfire growls, and Bloom says "I know!"

Another growl.

"That's what I said!"

A third growl.

"Why do you think I was calling your name?! I'd just gotten to the part where we left Berk when you woke up!"

Throk leans over to Mala, and quietly asks "Is she…talking to that dragon?"

Mala nods, and then Brightfire looks up and fixes them with a glare and a rumbling growl.

Bloom's just getting covered up by a wing when she calls back over her shoulder "She wants you to drop your sword. Both of you, actually. Mala, Throk, this is Brightfire. My best and nearly only friend since I was nine. Brightfire, the blonde woman is Mala, the Queen of this place, and he's Throk, her bodyguard. They thought I was a Dragon Hunter and that I enslaved you."

Brightfire snaps her head over to Bloom, growling out something.

"I know!"

Another growl.

"That's what I said!"

A third.

"That's what I did! I didn't particularly want to hurt them, though! Seeing as they hate the Hunters just as much as we do, I thought _maybe_ they'd listen to an offer of teaming up against them!"

A fourth - incredulous-sounding - growl.

"Well, magic or no, there's only so much one girl and a bunch of dragons can do! I can blow up their ships, heal the dragons we rescue, all of it, but he'll _always_ have more, Brightfire!"

Mala and Throk share a look, and then Mala decides this day simply can't get any weirder. She's proven wrong when Throk offers to spar with her, asks to see her magic, only to get hit in the chest with a fireball in the first minute.

It ends up being that Bloom does make a tentative alliance - both sides are wary of one another, and Bloom doesn't seem like a very trusting type. And then they learn she's the Dragon Tamer - in short, Mala's something of a fan of what she does. Even if the stories about her paint her everything from ten feet tall with balls of fire for eyes to a very literal demon.


	4. The Northern Markets

Bloom and Brightfire land outside the Northern Markets, being seen in the process and there's not much either can do about it. At least word has apparently spread about the 'Dragon Tamer' and her reputation for being incredibly dangerous in a fight.

The dozen ships Viggo's lost in the past month probably helps…as does her armor that's been partially stitched with Dragon Scales. There's certainly a lot of whispering, but nobody openly accosts either Bloom or Brightfire at first.

Bloom spies a stall filled with blades of all different kinds, from gigantic swords as big as Brightfire is long to knives barely as long as Bloom's palm. She hears a sudden drop-off in the whispering, and slow footsteps coming up behind her - she doesn't even have to think about her reaction. She yanks the idiotic person forward by the wrist, using magic so they're sent off-balance, and stabs the unfortunate Dragon Hunter through the hand with the nearest dagger her hand comes to. The stall owner doesn't seem at all disturbed by the scene, but the background has gone completely silent except for the idiot's agonized screaming.

Bloom gets the distinct feeling she just passed some kind of test - that, or she's going to be left alone in the future. Either way, she doesn't really care - long as they leave her to her business, she won't start any problems.

Of course, when she turns around from buying a bunch of leather for Johann to send to Gobber not an hour later, she finds a Dragon-Hunting-idiot trying to muzzle Brightfire.

The next thing the idiotic man knows, his wrist has been snapped cleanly - Bloom twisted it sharply, and a satisfying sound somewhere between a snap and a crunch was heard.

Then she breaks the rest of his hand.

Then his arm.

Then punches him out.

All in about five blows, all total. Though, it was so fast that nobody else saw what exactly happened or how.

She and Brightfire are left alone for the duration of their time on the island. And avoided by all the Dragon Hunters during the next few times - especially after they fight their way out of a trap set for them by Viggo.

* * *

Ryker gets back into Viggo's office, and Viggo has to stop and stare at him for a full minute before he can process what he's seeing. For one, Ryker's covered in soot, dirt, and…well, and slobber, from the smell of it. He's also got several burns, his clothes are charred, and he's got one arm in a sling. "Viggo, _never_ ask me to set a trap for that…_Dragon Tamer_ ever again. I'm telling you, she isn't _human_."

Viggo raises an eyebrow, and asks "How so?"

"She can _command_ the dragons! She can spit fire from her hands like its nothing! All the nets we had and the stuff we stacked up, just knocked over and thrown to the side with a wave of her hand! One man with a beard had that beard _burned_ when she looked at it! I'm telling you, she's not a normal human! A demon, perhaps! Or a Surtr-child!"

Viggo raises an eyebrow, even as Ryer sheepishly adds "Plus, she's much better armed now. And a good aim with a knife."

"And the rest of the men?"

"It varies. Some look better than I do, some much worse. The Dragon Tamer isn't much of a pacifist, Viggo. And she doesn't give a damn if people call her a demon or accuse her of witchery - actually invited me to try and burn her at the stake!"

"Probably because she can shoot fire from her hands, Ryker."

"And control it! She didn't even look at the flames that had started up as they started racing towards us!"

And then Viggo notices the sword hilt at Ryker's side. The hilt…and not much blade left attached to it. "What, in the names of the Gods, happened to your sword?!" Because he's never seen one so cleanly broken before, never in his entire time as a Dragon Hunter.

Ryker grimaces and places it on the desk, saying "She happened. Somehow, or other, she cut through my sword like it was nothing but a twig. Same as with all the other swords that were brought to the ambush! We should've killed her when we had the chance, Viggo! She's nothing but trouble now, and getting worse by the day!"

* * *

In the dining hall, there's endless chatter about the Dragon Tamer and her abilities - unleashing a wave of fire from her sword, for one. Raising her hand, and tossing Hunters three times her size around like ragdolls. Swords melting, hilts suddenly going burning hot, objects smashing into peoples' heads - it seems 'just Bloom' has no qualms about using her magic to fight back, .

It may make every fight rather skewed in her advantage, but it at least makes her an interesting and worthy opponent.

As does her near-encyclopedic knowledge of dragons, as she seems to know exactly what to do about each dragon she's rescued from him. Freeing the tails of the Razorwhips, going straight through the center of the typhoomerang fire, not getting hit with the Flightmare spray and using the algae to lead it away from them.

At the very least, he won't be bored trying to fight her.

* * *

A few months later, Viggo's banging his head on his desk - why, in the _name of Thor_, did he _ever_ think fighting Bloom the Dragon Tamer would be _interesting?!_

It's certainly an interesting story to explain why he keeps losing his profits, that's for sure!

She can trip locks, dismantle traps, _she doesn't burn_, _she can redirect fire_ \- he's about to lose his mind!

And then there's the detail that she'll occasionally do something _completely_ unexpected and random - were all this a game of Maces and Talons, she'd occasionally disregard all rules and force him to rethink his whole strategy.

Its not a terrible strategy on her part, but it brings him unimaginable frustration every time she does such a thing - for instance, somehow she found the location of his base and raided it. There wasn't a dragon left on the island, or a piece of gear that wasn't destroyed and melted down.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Next chapter is up - and a look at just how Bloom earns her reputation. I promise you, its a good one! And kinda hilarious, really. No spoilers, though! Anyway, enjoy! I'll post another chapter soon! **


	5. Trader Johann

Johann is halfway to the Northern Markets after a busy time trading in the Archipelago - most of the islands haven't changed, so he's usually getting the same stuff. Most of the islands…except Berk.

One girl leaves, and it seems like she's taken the island's spark of life with it. They said the dragon attacks have stopped, they've got more livestock than ever…but the Viking viciousness he's come to expect from the battle-hardened people is just _gone_. Rather, muted, deadened due to lack of conflict.

Stoick is the most affected by Bloom Haddock's absence, by all accounts - he's sullen now, moody and drunk most nights. Translation: he's missing his daughter, who ran off.

The two people that could tie for second in that ranking - how affected they are by young Bloom Haddock's disappearance - are Gobber, the man who taught her all he knows of Blacksmithing and practically raised the girl like _he_ was her father instead of Stoick…and Asher Hofferson, a boy that Johann has seen watching her when he thought nobody would notice. Watching what she traded with him for, where she'd go afterwards. In short, a Viking boy with a crush he didn't know how to show, and a very bad way of trying to win the girl over when it was crystal clear to him she's not like anyone else on the island.

A not-unrequited crush, since he's seen Bloom go redder than her hair a number of times, but would always resolutely say he didn't care about her one bit when he asked. And yet, nothing ever came of it. She seemed to be entirely under the impression that Asher Hofferson barely knew she existed, much less had feelings for him, so never entertained the idea of acting on them.

Gobber's been going through apprentices every few months, holding them up to the precedent Bloom set by being such a quick study.

And Asher…he's just plain different since Bloom left. Quiet now, more prone to think before he does something, watches everyone else around him much like the persecuted young girl he liked used to.

Johann's pulled out of his thoughts by his boat suddenly rocking, and looks up to see- by the Gods, a _LIGHT FURY!_ With…is that a _person_ on its back?! As the Light Fury jumps down from the mast and onto the deck of the ship, he sees yes, there _is_ a person sitting on a saddle secured to the back of the Light Fury in front of him.

A woman, by their figure, in leather armor and a hood and face mask that only leaves their eyes visible. Stitched with some white and flaming orange scales, though not many yet. Enough to cover vital areas, but not the entire outfit. Startlingly blue eyes gaze at him - much like Bloom Haddock's eyes, but harder and colder.

_Besides, everyone but Gobber said Bloom Haddock was most likely dead. Gobber, on the other hand, seemed convinced she was very much alive and happy. _

The figure crosses her arms as she dismounts, and says "Trader Johann. I assume you've been trading in the Archipelago."

"Who are you?"

A humorless chuckle, and the figure says "Haven't you heard of me? I'm the Dragon Tamer. And this is Brightfire. My best, and only, friend for many years."

Johann gulps, then says "I've heard of you, your right on that assumption. You've been attacking the Dragon Hunters of late. You can tame any dragon. Make even the wildest of dragons calm and docile in moments."

That gets a derisive snort, and she says "They attacked us first. Brightfire and I were minding our own business when they shot us down. Viggo Grimborn didn't want us in his business, he shouldn't have involved us."

There's not much he can say against that particular argument, really. "W-What do you want with me?" He doesn't _think_ she's found out about his ties to groups like the Dragon Hunters - if she had, he's very certain she'd have buried one of those arrows he can see poking up from her shoulder in his head or had her dragon attack his ship.

For some reason, his question makes her cross her arms. He can imagine she's smirking under that facemask of hers. As it is, he immediately latches onto her answer. "Simple, really. I want your help." Johann blinks - he didn't see _that_ coming, not in the slightest.

Of all the reasons the famed Dragon Tamer could have to seek out his ship, he didn't think asking him for help was any of them. "With-with what?"

She takes a large bundle of leather from off the saddle, and says "Berk's blacksmith, take this to him. Don't tell him who its from, don't mention me to anyone on Berk. _Ever._"

Johann nods, glancing at the way she's fingering what he recognizes as a hilt at her hip. "Might I ask why the unusual request? Berk is certainly very far from these waters, after all."

"Simple. I made a promise. I keep my promises."

"I, erm, meant the request to not tell anyone on Berk about you…"

Her voice goes colder than before, quite the feat, as she asks "Why, _exactly_, would someone known as the Dragon Tamer want an island of dragon-killers to learn of their existence? Chances are, they'd come out here and try to kill us both. No. Berk _never_ learns of me. Ever."

Johann nods, not daring to ask about the sudden venom in the young lady's voice at the probe into her reasons for wanting Berk kept ignorant of her existence. He's been a trader long enough to recognize when its become personal.

He quickly decides to cut all ties with groups like the Dragon Flyers after the two leave - if they ask, he can merely say he's looking out for his own safety. Technically speaking, he was trading with them.

He's heard enough stories of the Dragon Tamer from the Northern Markets to know not to cross her - if she doesn't want word of her getting around on Berk, he won't breathe a single _syllable_ about her to anyone that lives on that island.

The one rumor about her taking down something she called the 'Red Death' - sparked by her asking a few Dragon Hunters if they'd ever encountered a dragon the size of a mountain and lived to tell the tale - reminds him of stories he's heard about Alpha Dragons. Huge creatures that could swallow a person like they were nothing more than a small berry or grain of sand. Not even a meal, and nothing any ordinary Viking could ever hope to defeat.

She managed, though, somehow. He gets the feeling that gigantic dragon's foot that washed ashore on Berk around a year ago is proof of it.

The very thought is mind-numbingly terrifying, the thought that she could somehow kill a dragon that size. Because, if she can deal with something that monstrously huge…what challenge can _people_ pose to her?!

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Its me, again. I know, its late, but I get insomnia sometimes. At any rate, I realized I hadn't made it clear that Bloom liked Asher - she did, she just got good at hiding it. Mainly because all he ever did was hurt her by ignoring her. Hence, she got good at pretending she didn't care and pushing him away. When faced with pain you caused yourself or pain someone else is inflicting on you just by not even glancing at you...well, I know I'm clueless about this stuff, but I'd take the pain that's your choice. It does help that she's so mad at all of them, though. **

**Anyway, enjoy! Please review, reading them makes my day!**


	6. Giant Beached Foot

Ok, spoiler alert, this chapter is set for after the next one of the main story. Just now realized it. Only a small one, and only for a small detail of the plot, but still. Read at your own risk, you have been warned.

* * *

Its been three weeks since Bloom left Berk, and there's been no indication that she's even alive. Most everyone's in the Great Hall for breakfast, except for the villagers that are getting ready for gathering fish for the day.

Right up until Bucket and Mulch come running in looking like they sprinted all the way from the docks.

Bucket tries to explain - as best he can - while Mulch catches his breath. All they can get from his rambling, garbled description, though, is that something washed up on the beach near the docks. Something he's never seen before. Something _big._

* * *

When they get there…Bucket was entirely - if very vaguely - accurate. What washed up last night is like nothing any of them have ever seen before, and its…well, its not big.

'Big' doesn't _begin_ to describe it. Its _massive._

Easily as big as any of the ships, and almost as tall. It looks…it looks like a _foot_, really.

Five gigantic claws that couldn't actually pierce someone because they'd be ripped in half before getting even halfway up the claw. And, from the watchtower overlooking that part of the beach, it looks like it's a gigantic foot - though, you'd _never_ know it from getting up close.

Its also scorched black, like it was in a massive explosion of some kind. There's nothing even remotely like it in the Book of Dragons - and it _has_ to be a dragon foot, that's the only explanation, though they've _never_ seen a dragon this big.

There's more than a few dozen murmured prayers of thanks that whatever the Hel was attached to this thing didn't join in on the raids, as from the foot alone it could've simply _sat_ on the village and destroyed not only the town but the island its on from sheer weight. The question remains, though, _what the Helheim happened to the rest of it?!_

Its quickly all the town can talk about, and there's a dozen theories each wilder than the last. Some say the gods struck down whatever dragon was attached to that foot, leaving only that behind as a sign to the village.

Others say it was dredged up from Nifflheim, as a warning of some sort. Likely about Bloom, those that celebrated her departure say.

Asher, though, thinks Bloom herself had something to do with the mystery-foot. Knowing she can do things that no ordinary human can pull off, it doesn't seem _entirely_ impossible that she might've killed this thing. Most likely impossible, definitely. But there's always that sliver of doubt.

* * *

Stoick's pacing back and forth, trying to stave off the _three-block_ headache coming on. "What the Hel kind of dragon could that…that _thing_ belong to, Gobber?!"

Gobber holds up his hand, and says "Stoick, I don' know. Never heard of anything like it in my entire life." He's got his own thoughts about it, though - thoughts involving a fire-tempered red-head that he's sure could find a way to actually move mountains if she was so inclined.

The best apprentice he's ever had or heard of, surpassing him by far in both skill and intelligence with ease - the only reason she's not a better Blacksmith than him, he's absolutely convinced, is because he didn't have time to teach her everything he knows. As it is, she's come up with a few things even he didn't think of. Her self-sharpener, for one. If there's only one person in the entire mortal plane that could kill a dragon that size, its Bloom.

_Hm, wonder if I should count that as her first kill. A lot bigger and more glorious than killing a Monstrous Nightmare, whatever was attached to that foot. _

Even though she never actually wanted to be a dragon-killer - he listened to hundreds of rants from her about 'why do I have to kill dragons to get the village to like me' and 'why the Helheim, pardon my Norse, can't they just accept who I am, aren't I supposed to be the next chief of the village?!'

* * *

Asher stares at the gigantic monstrosity of a dragon foot the entire village had to drag out behind the great hall, since they couldn't dump it back into the ocean. As it is, he doesn't quite know what to feel about the monstrous thing.

On the one hand, he and the entire village just about destroyed their backs trying to get it all the way up here - it was only with one of Bloom's inventions - how ironic - that they managed it in the first place.

On the other hand…it might be a clue as to if Bloom's alive or not, not that it can tell them much. He tries to channel a bit of Fishlegs and break down the dragon that the foot might've belonged to - eventually, he just goes and gets the hapless Viking teen.

"Okay, um…first off, big. Enormously big. The size of the claws alone tells us that. Based on the width of the spacing between the toes, it'd be wide as well as tall - and heavy, even for a dragon."

Asher impatiently snaps "We know all that, Fishlegs! What else?"

Fishlegs whirls on him at once, yelling "There's only so much I can learn from a foot, Asher! Without anything else from the dragon or a description of it, there's nothing else I can tell you about the thing! I'm not Bloom, Asher, I can't pull miracles out of thin air!"

That last sentence is like a slap in the face to Asher, who can only stand there and stare at Fishlegs for a minute. "What?!"

"You heard me, Asher! And everyone knew she was different for a decade now! That's why Snotlout and the Twins started picking on her so much! Its why the rest of the village except for Gobber and Gothi hated her!"

"What do you mean Bloom could pull miracles out of thin air_?" Could he possibly know about her magic when nobody else did?! _

Fishlegs rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, and says "Like you never noticed anything. The way she could sharpen a sword so well, or how she was the only one that didn't get Eel Pox that time. Hel, she never got sick even _once!_ How she could withstand blazing temperatures in the Forge that Gobber had to go outside from just to escape the heat. And lets not forget the most obvious miracle of all - she rode a dragon out of Berk! She had a flock of them waiting for her! She rode a _Light Fury_, Asher! Do you have any kind of idea how incredible that is?! The Night Fury is said to be the unholy offspring of Lightning and Death, just what does that make the Light Fury? Yet Bloom tamed, saddled, and rode one out of here like it was nothing_!" _

_Ok, he hasn't mentioned her magic yet… _Asher stubbornly asks "So? What does any of that have to do with-"

"By the Gods, your thick, Asher. You know that? It wasn't just because of things like her riding a dragon off the island, she was just different. Softer, somehow." Fishlegs looks away, a guilty look on his face as he mutters "She was the only one outside my family that didn't make any comments, you know. About how I'm more meat than muscle. She never once said anything about it, unlike Snotlout and the Twins. And most of the village. And how did I repay her? Or even showed her I noticed? I ignored her. I stood back and tried to block it all out when Snotlout and the Twins would taunt and insult her or beat her up."

Asher opens his mouth to say something, but Fishlegs cuts him off saying "I'd bet you your axe if it were mine that she never made any kind of comment about your uncle either. Never took the chance to take a cheap shot about Fearless Finn Hofferson."

Asher goes bright red when he realizes, no, she never once said even one word about his uncle. Fishlegs chuckles humorlessly, and says "Yeah, I figured. And you gave her the silent treatment all these years. Two _great_ friends we were for her, huh? Maybe, if we'd been there for her…she'd still be here."

Asher feels a spike of jealousy at the revelation that Fishlegs apparently has feelings for Bloom - the girl _he_ has feelings for.

Fishlegs rolls his eyes, and says "Knock it off, Asher, I know perfectly well she's not into me. She's funny, smart, and if you hit me for saying she's hot I _will_ hit you back and I promise it'll hurt! Of course I like her a bit! Never enough to get enough courage up to do anything about it, though. I'd be happy if we were friends, for Thor's sake! I wanted to for years, but I knew what would happen if I approached her! We'd both have been targets for Snotlout and the Twins! I wanted to survive, and apparently Bloom decided the dragons were her way of it!"

Asher can feel a headache building, but asks "What makes you say that?"

"You seriously never noticed?! I started watching her ever since the first training session with the Zippelback. _She never hurt them_, Asher. Yeah, she had them on the ground, but they were _never_ injured! My guess is her taunting the Zippelback into making all those explosions was her trying to make some cover, since the gas was fading. She never once hurt the dragons in the ring."

"But…but there was _blood_, at times! And her knife was stained with it! And it was on the dragons! How could she not have hurt them?!"

"How should I know?! How could she have been working in the Forge mere minutes after another beating from Snotlout and the Twins?! Only Bloom has those answers, and she's not here to give them!"

Asher heads off, almost literally feeling his head filling with questions that he can't answer - but Bloom's diary can answer some of them. He knows how she could be working in the Forge, she has the ability to heal herself of just about anything in a matter of minutes.

_Wait, that could explain how she had blood on her knife to. She might've just cut her hand on it, then smeared her blood on it and the knife before healing it up. Figures…_

As to most of the other questions, her diary has no answer. Simply because they're relevant to after she finished writing in it.

Maybe chopping down a few dozen trees will calm him down…for once. Not that its ever worked before where Bloom is concerned. She'd likely just give him that disapproving stare that asked 'why are you taking your problems out on innocent trees that have done nothing to you instead of solving your problems?' before turning away and going back to her own business and ignoring him once more.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! Yeah, the Red Death's foot survived the explosion - only because it was the furthest part from its body, and I wanted to give the Berkians something to mess with their heads a little. Mean, I know, but they kinda deserve it. **

**Oh, yeah, and before anyone asks, yeah, Bloom kinda did subconsciously channel her magic into her blacksmithing - its how she learned it so fast, and how she was so good at it. It wasn't on purpose, it just happened. Poor Berkians, they're about to be _real_ confused as to why they keep needing to go back to Gobber. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! **


	7. Berk After Bloom

Asher groans and stretches as he sits up, making his shoulder pop as he stretches - ever since Bloom left…well, life went on in Berk for most. And that, maybe, is the biggest indicator of how little the village even cared about her.

Most everyone got on with their lives the next day, eventually wondering why the Dragon Raids stopped for no apparent reason, never even stopping to grieve for the red-headed girl that left. She wasn't dead when she left, but she was disowned and cast out…and the heir to the Chiefdom, adopted or not she was supposed to be Stoick's heir. Except almost nobody treated her that way.

She wrote a lot down in her diary aside from her secret friendship with the dragons that lived in the forest - how people were mostly disdainful of her if they weren't ignoring her, how the worst of them told her she didn't belong on the island in the first place. Mildew was one of the very worst of them, constantly telling her she wasn't a real Viking and how she should be banished from the village. Gobber once told her to stop trying to be something she's not, according to her Diary, and she took the advice to heart.

That'd be when her walks through the forest became a regular occurrence, happening almost daily. When she started staying out for as long as a few days if Gobber said he didn't need her in the Forge. Apparently, Stoick never noticed. Or, if he did, he didn't care. Gobber and Gothi were the only two people in the entire village to show her any kindness for years, when Gobber would take her to Gothi after getting beat up, and Gothi would clean her up and treat her injuries. Of course, that was when she was still going to Gobber when she got hurt, since it took her a while to figure out how to heal herself.

The detail that she could fully heal herself by the age of twelve had Asher staring at the page for a long while, completely dumbfounded. All the things she wrote that she could do, and she put up with the relentless bullying, the disdain and misery, the…_everything_. She put up with all of it for so long, ever since she was _seven_ \- it would break most people, the descriptions of getting beaten until her bones broke, the getting degraded and humiliated day after day, her only sanctuary being either the Forge or deep enough in the forest that nobody could accidentally find her.

Asher can only hope she's happier wherever she is…and that, maybe one day, she'll end up back on Berk and he can try to start over with her. He groans at the very thought - he'd tried to prove himself the strongest in Warrior Training, tried to prove to Stoick he could protect Bloom. If what she wrote in her diary is true - and there's no reason to believe it isn't - she never needed protecting whatsoever. Upending fallen trees and destroying boulders are just the easiest things she can do to wrap his head around.

And he got his proof that she really can do those things the night he tried to follow her into the forest, as well as one sore body the next morning.

* * *

Gobber glares at the wall instead of at his latest apprentice - exactly _none_ of them are even half as good as Bloom was. She picked up things incredibly quickly, even made a few improvements he didn't think of or couldn't pull off - like heating the metal hotter, tempering it better. Compared to Bloom, all the other apprentices he's gone through are garbage!

In a twist of poetic justice, everyone's figured out that they might not have appreciated Bloom…but they sure loved her metalwork. She could put an edge on a sword so well they wouldn't need it sharpened for months, she always got the helmet sizes right, and nothing she made ever broke except in extreme circumstances such as a dragon quite literally sitting on it.

And, she made good time, to. Everyone's been complaining about how long its taking to sharpen everyone's swords, repair their helmets and weapons - they all shut up real fast when he snaps out that the best apprentice he's ever had left after nearly a decade of mistreatment by her own village and got disowned, so they can just deal with the consequences of driving her away. Those consequences being longer wait-times, a lower quality of weapons and armor, and one _extraordinarily_ angry blacksmith more than willing to send anyone who dares to complain about how things are now to Gothi in need of a month's stay with her.

* * *

Stoick glances up at the ceiling of the first floor, his eyes automatically heading to where he knows Bloom's room is - was, she doesn't live here anymore. Declared she wasn't a Viking, never was, and then left with a group of dragons.

And now…now, the house has never seemed so dead to him. He was always around the village, taking care of his people like a Chief is supposed to, so he was never at home much; and by the time he got back, it was always late and he was always tired.

He figures Bloom was always asleep by then, but he's got a hazy memory from around a decade ago when he was practically dead on his feet after a _long_ day that started with a Raid and didn't end until almost that same time the next morning. He hazily remembers Bloom having waited up for him, but doesn't remember much else - he was short-tempered due to lack of sleep, he knows that much, but he can't remember what happened until the next morning. He does know, though, that Bloom never waited up for him again and he didn't see her for a week.

Still, though, the house hasn't ever been so…still before now, he's sure of it. Its like Bloom put all the life into it, and took it all with her when she left. Even the village seems duller, less lively.

Snotlout, for one, seems completely lost with Bloom's departure, and he was eventually told by Gobber that's because Snotlout's favorite pastime when he wasn't practicing with his weapon was seeking Bloom out and beating her up - he eventually stopped, when they were all put into Warrior Training and she became so popular. Before that, it had been going on since Bloom was eight or so.

Stoick very nearly broke down the Jorgensons' door, demanding to know why Snotlout thought it was acceptable to assault the Heir to Berk's Chiefdom - its only because Gobber followed him after informing him of exactly why Bloom was so miserable all the time that Snotlout still lives. Then got up some bluster and nerve and asked why he was asking now, when Bloom was gone and it didn't matter anymore.

The question should've made Stoick angry - instead, it seemed to strike a nerve and he just deflated. Went back to his house and drank until there was nothing else there to drink. And now…now he wonders why he never noticed how empty this place is all by yourself. Wonders why Bloom stayed here - wait, maybe she didn't. Maybe she stayed with Gobber in the Forge day after day until it was almost time for him to come home. Wonders if he ever knew much of anything about his daughter at all.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone - yeah, I know, no actual action...but somethings you've just gotta have thickheaded people face the music after they set up the band. After all, they've got three years to hear it all, I figured all my wonderful readers would want to know what they're dealing with while Bloom's off being a crazy-scary vigilante dragon-lady - not unlike a magical, deadlier version of Valka, honestly. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates in production! Please review, I love waking up to see all your comments! **


	8. The Dragon Sanctuary

Bloom stares in utter shock at the Stormcutter in front of her. "Uh…come again? There's where now?"

The Stormcutter chuckles, and says _"A sanctuary, one much larger than this, guarded by a much larger Alpha. A Bewilderbeast, one of the dragon monarchs. There's a woman there who also rides a dragon, though you don't smell similar. But your actions, your actions are almost identical. You merely focus on different enemies of us dragons."_

"Okay, where is this Sanctuary? Because, seriously, I've been searching for a place the Dragon Hunters won't find and this sounds perfect. I doubt their damned Dragon Root arrows will do much to a dragon that size, even if they do find it."

_"You are correct, Little Dragon. The Sanctuary is north. A day's flight. All we'd need to worry about are the Dragon Trappers that lurk among the outer waters."_

Bloom tilts her head to the side, and asks "Dragon Trappers? Not the same as the Dragon Hunters?"

_"No, the Dragon Hunters appear to be a separate organization. The Dragon Trappers I speak of serve another foe."_

"Ok, one enemy at a time. First Viggo and Ryker, then we can see about these Trappers and their boss. I'll round up all the dragons that want to go, and we can get going once I've made sure everyone will be fine for a few days. Alright?"

_"Everything I would expect from an Alpha. Always makes sure their flock is taken care of before anyone else."_

* * *

They're almost to the Sanctuary, staying above the clouds so that nobody sees them, when Bloom and Brightfire both hear something. It sounds like…flapping. They look over just in time to see a slim figure seemingly floating there. T

hen, Bloom gets knocked off Brightfire's back and snatched up in clawed limbs larger than her arms before she can do anything about falling through the air.

_"Bloom!" _

"Brightfire!"

They quickly lose each other, even as Bloom starts struggling, kicking her legs and yelling "Let me go! Let me go and let me go back to Brightfire!"

* * *

Valka watches as the hooded stranger wearing dragon scales stitched to her clothes struggles the entire way back to the Sanctuary, seemingly more concerned about her dragon than her own safety. Brightfire, she calls the Light Fury she was riding.

Still, she recognizes a Berkian accent when she hears it - and, faint as it is, its in this girl's voice.

_No, its impossible. Berkians kill dragons, no ride them._

They land in a cavern leading to the Sanctuary, and the girl turns her fall into a roll. She gets to her feet, and asks "Where are we? And where's Brightfire?"

She makes no answer, stays perfectly still to get a reaction out of this girl to gauge what kind of person she is. She could be this Dragon Tamer she heard a bit about in the Northern Markets…or she could be exactly like Drago Bludvist, his Dragon Trappers, Dragon Flyers, and the Dragon Hunters he's likely looking to employ at some point.

The girl's reaction is to get more desperate, turning to the dragons around them when she makes no indication of even understanding her. "Hey! Did any of you see the Light Fury I was snatched off of make it here?! She's my best friend, has been for years! And the other dragons we were bringing here, did they make it alright?!" Valka tilts her head, that was an unexpected bit of info - she assumed it was a migration that found the Bewilderbeast's territory, and the Rider and Light Fury slipped in.

There's suddenly a roaring sound, and the girl yells "BRIGHTFIRE! Over here!"

Valka's then sure about this girl's character when the Light Fury literally bounds on top of the other dragons to get to her, and the two meet in a hug. A very literal hug.

Her son, Vallor, comes over quietly and asks "Who's she?"

She motions for him to be quiet, and whispers "The Dragon Tamer."

Vallor tilts his own masked head to the side, asking "The one that's fighting those Hunters?"

"Yeah, that's me. I can hear you two just fine. The Dragon Tamer also has good ears." She walks over, then holds out her hand and makes it burst into flames as a few of the dragons growl and bare their teeth at her - it makes the dragons back off, as she blows some flames into the air in a way that says she's known a few Monstrous Nightmares.

Seems that's a trick of hers she picked up, showing the other dragons she's not so different from them. It certainly works to calm the dragons down.

"Alright, so you two know who I am. Now…who are you?"

Vallor takes his mask off before Valka can stop him, saying "Hi…I'm V-"

Valka claps her hand over his mouth, then sighs and takes her own mask off. "I am known as Valka, to Vikings. This is my son, Vallor, who I was pregnant with when I arrived here. What's your name?"

Bloom hesitates, then takes down her hood and mask and says "Bloom. And this is Brightfire."

Vallor immediately says "That's not a usual Viking name. Its nice…" Bloom shrugs, and says "I'm not a Viking. I'm the Dragon Tamer. Trust me, there's a difference."

Valka tilts her head, then asks "Where are you from?"

"An island I call Dragon's Edge. Would you mind terribly if I brought a few dozen dragons here every once in a while? I'm sorta in a war with the Dragon Hunters, and I need somewhere I can take them where they won't be captured again. A Stormcutter told me about this place, I think his name was Cloudeye?"

* * *

After Bloom leaves on Brightfire, Valka sighs and says "Vallor, that was _not_ the smartest thing you could've done, removing your mask and introducing yourself."

"But, Mom, she's-"

"I know. But, had it been anyone else…" Valka sighs, then says "I know where she's from. Originally. And its not some island called Dragon's Edge. She was raised on an Island called Berk. I could hear traces of the accent in her voice."

"The same place you came from?"

Valka nods, and says "The same place that kills Dragons. The detail that this girl wouldn't speak of it makes me assume she no longer lives there. And…"

"And?"

Valka sighs, and says "She wasn't there when I was taken, I don't think, but there's nobody on Berk with hair that shade of orange. She must not have been born on the island." _Unless…no, its impossible._

She might not remember the child much, having only had her barely a day, but…it couldn't be her.

Sure, her adopted child had a fuzz of fiery orange hair, but that doesn't mean for even a moment that this is the same girl. Right? And just because Cloudjumper was playing with her, entertaining her when she got into the room...it doesn't mean this is the same girl! Does it?

And then, Vallor pulls her from her thoughts when he asks "You think you could help me stich Shadowflier's scales onto my armor like she had? It looked awesome!"

* * *

About two months later, they get another visit from Bloom and more dragons she'd 'very much appreciate if you could look after them, please.'

* * *

**AN: Hey there, everyone! Yeah, I decided I'd have Hiccup in the story. Except his name isn't Hiccup, obviously. Bloom's got a brother, yay! And, yeah, Valka doesn't remember Bloom for the most part - I see it as she had Bloom for..._maybe_ twenty-four hours. And then another Raid happened, with Cloudjumper finding Bloom...well, watch that clip on Youtube for HTTYD 2 where Valka gets taken. Pretty much that, except Bloom has no scar and all. **

**So, can anyone guess who Shadowflier is? It really shouldn't be that hard, but I'd love to hear your guesses. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More updates coming soon! **


	9. Bounty on Bloom

Bloom stares in something like disbelief at the flyer with an image of her - Viggo put a bounty on her head, of all the things that ass could do! Brightfire rests her head on Bloom's shoulder to get a better look, then rumbles _"You've gotta be kidding me…"_

Bloom hums for a minute, free hand automatically moving to scratch Brightfire under the chin, and murmurs "Brightfire, what do you say we beat up a few dozen bounty hunters?"

_"Now that, I can enjoy. Think we can take their money for supplies?" _

"Same as we do in a raid on Viggo's ships."

* * *

A group of professional Bounty Hunters are making their way through an island where the Dragon Tamer was sighted landing by some merchant ships.

It'll be easy, go in, knock her out, tie her up, do the same with her dragon, and get them to Viggo Grimborn and get the gold he's offering for the live bounty - there was a particular emphasis on the detail that they must be captured alive.

That could be why the bounty's been upped four times already.

There's a rustling sound, and they all ready their crossbows…only for a Terrible Terror to come out of the bushes. And lick its own eye, oddly enough. He growls at them for a moment, before scuttling away in the bushes.

One of them mutters "Of course the Dragon Tamer would go to an island with Wild dragons on it." They start heading through the trees, getting unnerved by the almost continuous rustling of the trees.

Thorr, the leader, says "Split up and search the area, its just the wind."

Had any of them looked up, they might have noticed a pair of blue eyes peeking out from the leaves, or a combination of white and orange scales on the chest piece mostly hidden by the foliage.

* * *

The leader of the bounty hunters that came to the island, a giant of a Viking named Thorr, is getting incredibly unnerved by the silence - there's not even a _bird_ on the island, for Odin's sake!

And, with the silence, it feels like…like he's the one being hunted. He much prefers it to be the other way around.

"Looking for something?"

Thorr whirls around to see a woman leaning against a tree, arms crossed and a sheet of parchment in her hand that's covering most of her torso. Flaming red hair, and features that would make him think she were a Valkyrie…well, wait, maybe she is. She just appeared out of nowhere, after all. Damn shame there's a bush keeping him from seeing her lower half, she probably has some long legs.

Thorr relaxes slightly, putting the crossbow down, and says "Not exactly, darling. Some_one_. Best be careful 'round these parts. Word is a woman calling herself the 'Dragon Tamer' is hanging around here."

Bloom smirks inwardly, this idiot doesn't even know who he's looking for or where he is. If he did know what this island is, he wouldn't have come. And, if he knew more than the tamer of the stories about her, he wouldn't have taken the bounty in the first place. She puts on a scared expression, and asks "Really? Why, is she dangerous or something?"

Thorr chuckles, and says "Sweetheart, I don't ask questions I'm not paid to ask, I just take the bounties and start tracking."

"Hm, seems like you come in flying blind and hoping for the best, then."

Thorr shrugs, and says "Ain't ever met the person or animal that can stand up to a bolt from this bad boy. Shame Grimborn wants her alive for some reason." He hefts his huge crossbow, and loads a bolt into it that's big as his fist with a head sharpened to a fatal point. "Nothing I've come across, human or dragon, can survive these. Its designed to tear as it goes in, and taking it out does even more damage 'cause of the barbed ends. And that's assuming they're still alive to try and take it out."

If he'd look up, he'd see the scared look is long-gone. Replaced by a vicious expression of triumph. "So, you rely on…that thing? To get the job done?"

Thorr nods, then yelps as the crossbow suddenly goes burning hot in his hand. When he looks down at the weapon, its glowing a burning orange - and then he looks at the girl he met, who's got a predatory grin on her face now. And then he realizes who she is in a heartbeat when that parchment drops to the ground and reveals itself to be one of the wanted posters for the Dragon Tamer - and reveals her torso, which is covered by leather armor stitched with white and orange dragon scales.

"Shit."

"That doesn't _begin_ to cover it, big guy. Guys? Time to come out now."

* * *

Viggo looks up to see the leader of the latest group of mercenaries staggering through the doorway - he looks very much like he fought a pack of dragons, slashes and burns everywhere. Which means he likely fought 'just Bloom' wherever it is he went.

He slams one of the wanted posters he made up onto his desk with a glare, saying "That woman is not _normal_, Viggo Grimborn! You did not say she could…could…" He seems to be entirely at a loss for words to describe everything Bloom did to him.

"Could?" He just gestures at himself as an explanation - admittedly, it's a rather self-explanatory motion. The soot, claw marks, and slashes tell a rather vivid story all on their own. As does the fear in his eyes. "I had told you there were rumors about her. You're the one that chose to ignore them all because you don't put stock in rumors."

"She shot fire from her hands, Grimborn! She used fire magic, the powers of Freya! She's no normal human - and that's assuming she _is_ human at all and not Freya herself! And that's not even counting what happened with the dragons!"

Viggo raises an eyebrow at him, and says "She's known as 'the Dragon Tamer' - one would naturally assume that dragons are part of the dangers of hunting her."

"She _controls them_, Grimborn! Acts like she can understand them! And, dammit to Helheim and back, they acted like they could understand her to! Whoever she is, _what_ever she is, the danger and threat she is isn't worth any amount of money you can offer!"

After the man storms out, Viggo groans and rubs his temples to alleviate the growing headache he can feel coming on - Bloom seems to be a very, _very_ dangerous foe the likes of which he never imagined even existed.

Mainly because of her magic - oh, he's heard the legends of the Gods' powers, but those are the Gods! They don't just go around blessing random mortals with magical abilities! So why one stubborn girl has the ability to control fire is a mystery far beyond even his intellect - the reasoning of the Gods is not something he wants to try to fathom, and he can't imagine why someone as stubborn and unruly as Bloom would be blessed by any of them.

He'll just have to up the Bounty. Again. Perhaps another million or two…

* * *

Viggo stares after another group of bounty hunters as they leave, a wanted poster of Bloom in her hood and mask lying on his desk - this is getting ridiculous, honestly. Exactly _how many times_ can she _possibly _scare off these people?! And _so damn well_, to! Half of them just refuse to go after her again, the other half are blubbering messes going on about witchery and demons.

Far as he knows, she's switched islands ten times, sent him five infuriating one-word messages burned into anything from the wanted posters the hunters come back with to the clothes they're wearing - and one notable time where she magically shaved his hair in the word 'Still?' just by tracing her finger in the pattern as a Changewing held him still in its fern-like feelers - and its making it impossible to do much of anything anymore.

One instance of why he can't get anyone to take the bounty now being an 'abandoned' campsite the group of hunters thought was hers. The firepit she'd made suddenly went from dying embers to roaring to life in a gout of flames that shot up ten feet in the air. Scared them all halfway to Valhalla, and Bloom nearly sent them the rest of the way there herself.

Krogan was his best bet, with his Dragon Flyers and the offer of meeting his employer once they got rid of the annoyance that had caught even his attention - Bloom was reportedly on the far-off Wingmaiden Island for some reason or other, making it an ideal place to finally get rid of her. The Wingmaidens have never made trouble before, after all, content to raise their Razorwhips in a semblance of peace - so they shouldn't have been too much trouble. As it is, Krogan reported that they'd become an…_inspiration _to Bloom, apparently.

Because he swore every way there is to swear that she must've had a dragon on her own back that he didn't see. Because she was flying, like the Wingmaidens fly - and the Wingmaidens fly because they keep a baby Razorwhip hanging onto their backs, making it look at first glance like they're half dragon, half human.

If the very idea weren't absolutely ludicrous, he'd probably give it some consideration on Bloom's part. After all, she has to get those orange scales on her armor from _somewhere_, and he's never heard of a bright orange dragon before.

* * *

Viggo runs both hands through his hair, uncharacteristically frustrated - at his wit's end, really - with how Bloom seems to be taunting him, daring him to send more people after her.

_Ok, think, Viggo. What can you use to get to this woman? Because dragons are out of the question, her Light Fury is never far from her. Consequence of being the girl's only friend for…THAT'S IT! _"Ryker! Get in here, I've got an idea!"

Ryker comes in, asking "What? Some new way to get rid of that damned nuisance?"

Viggo nods his head, saying "We force her hand. Force her to surrender. Any person that starts a veritable war with a professional organization because they don't like what we do cares too much to not surrender."

Ryker raises an eyebrow at his younger brother - Viggo's excitedly rambling, a first in his lifetime. The Dragon Tamer seems to have the unique ability to make such 'firsts' happen, it seems. "Viggo! Mind explaining from the beginning instead of the middle of this idea of yours?"

Viggo blinks, then says "We find out where she lived."

"She said she was disowned, Viggo. Left before they could exile her. Remember?" He sure does, his head throbs whenever he thinks of that day - both from the blow to his head, the frustration-headache he got just trying to get the ship to the nearest dock after she destroyed the mast, and the headache he had before all that after listening to her yell nonstop for her dragon until Viggo had her brought to his office. Even from the deck, she could still be heard yelling for her dragon.

She's never lied though, not once in the entire time they've been fighting each other. She's a woman of her word, it would seem, and she and Viggo agreed not to lie to each other. And one of the first things they learned from her was that she was disowned for not killing a dragon.

Ryker gets the distinct feeling that this plan, like all the others that have to do with that damned woman, isn't going to end well for them.

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! I know, I usually post a chapter from 'Dragon Tamer' first...but this one kinda needs to go first. Because reasons. **

**So, quick question. I looked up the Norse Gods for HTTYD, and it seems Freya's the Goddess of Magic, Fire, and Love - don't ask me why, I'm not entirely sure either. I'm going with it, though, because the Magic and Fire bit fits Bloom perfectly. So...she's basically dedicated to Freya, I guess? Like, maybe her whole life ever since she came into her magic, and she just never told anyone? Seeing as the Twins dedicated their lives to Loki in-canon, I can't see it being that far of a stretch. Please say if you like it or not, the idea just came to me as i was rewatching the first episode of RTTE. **

**Anyway, enjoy! More chapters coming soon! The next chapter for Dragon Tamer is going to be set soon after this one, fair warning. I take full creative liscence to completely twist the RTTE timeline around for the plot. **


End file.
